


little ghost

by callunavulgari



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Ghosts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Axel sees her, she is mixing raspberries into her yogurt, the early morning sunlight drifting in through her kitchen window. She's still not quite awake, bleary-eyed with sleep, gunk clinging to the corners of her eyes. She thinks she's hallucinating at first, or that maybe she's still stuck in a dream, because there's a little girl standing in the middle of her kitchen, fingers skating over the breadbox and a wistful look on her face. The girl is tiny, dark hair and dark eyes, waif-like, thin and pale as a sheet of paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [Little Ghost by the White Stripes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j0_IH6SKU-k).

The first time Axel sees her, she is mixing raspberries into her yogurt, the early morning sunlight drifting in through her kitchen window. She's still not quite awake, bleary-eyed with sleep, gunk clinging to the corners of her eyes. She thinks she's hallucinating at first, or that maybe she's still stuck in a dream, because there's a little girl standing in the middle of her kitchen, fingers skating over the breadbox and a wistful look on her face. The girl is tiny, dark hair and dark eyes, waif-like, thin and pale as a sheet of paper.  
  
"Um, hi?" There's still raspberry juice on the tips of her fingers and a smear of yogurt along her thumb. Idly, she licks it off as the girl's head snaps over, eyes wide when they meet hers. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"  
  
It's not much of a kitchen. Honestly, it's little more than a closet that happens to contain a tiny sink, a miniscule fridge, and a stovetop straight out of the 70s, but it's the only thing that Axel can afford on her salary, and well, at least it's _hers._  
  
"You can see me?" the girl whispers quietly, a dainty little hand going to her mouth in what might be horror or surprise.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Axel says, going for the nutella when the toast pops.  
  
"Weird," the girl says, and promptly vanishes.  
  
Yeah, that is a little weird.  
  
.  
  
The second time Axel sees her is about a week after she's started dating Roxas, when her relationship with the other girl is still new enough that Axel's only brought Roxas back to her apart for tea and boardgames. They're sitting on Axel's futon, laughing over a game of chess when the little girl from before blinks into being just over Roxas' shoulder, peering over at the board game with interest. She cocks her head at the game then smiles over at Axel, saying, "If you move your bishop across the board, you can take her queen."  
  
Axel flinches backward, a fullbodied twitch that upsets her tea, and is _this_ close to demanding how the other girl got inside again when Roxas turns to look behind her, puzzled, and asks, "What's wrong?" It's like she can't even tell that she's nose-to-nose with the little waif girl (who jerks back with a startled yelp), like she can't _see_ her.  
  
The little girl sends her an adorable little concerned look before vanishing again.  
  
"Nothing," she sighs, and takes Roxas' queen.  
  
.  
  
The third time, she's alone again, having just gotten back from a brutal twelve hour shift and looking forward to sliding into a bath for half an hour before getting some shut eye. She's just barely gotten the stinking shirt up and over her head, an ankle already in the water when the girl blinks into existance and asks, like she's not being a total creeper, "Want me to wash your hair?"  
  
The noise that Axel makes is not the prettiest she's ever made, and while she doesn't go head-first into the bath water, it's a close thing.  
  
For her part, the little girl looks apologetic, but that doesn't do a damn thing to make Axel's bruised ankle feel any better. "Jesus, little ghost girl, you _cannot_ do that to me."  
  
The little ghost shrugs, muttering a quick apology before dropping down onto the side of the tub. Axel glares at her. "Usually people don't get to see me naked until _at least_ the third date."  
  
That's not entirely true. Axel's time in college pretty much consisted of one night stands and too much alcohol, but the ghost doesn't know that. "This is the third time you've seen me," the girl answers, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear, completely unconcerned.  
  
Axel doesn't sputter, because she just doesn't do shit like that, but she does manage to convey how incredibly unimpressed she is with her glare alone. The girl shrugs again, this time a very faint pink blush coming to her cheeks. Axel wonders if it's embarassment because she's finally realized that Axel's naked or if it's what she'd just said. The girl is quiet for a moment while Axel turns off the water with her toes, hands in her lap as she fidgets. After a few more seconds of awkward silence, Axel sighs and hands her the shampoo.  
  
The girl's entire face lights up.  
  
.  
  
"What's your name, anyway?" Axel asks the fourth time, when she's munching quietly on chow mein and watching _Bride Wars_ with the little ghost girl at her side.  
  
"Xion," the girl answers distractedly, watching with wide eyes as some bride goes ape shit on her wedding planner.  
  
"Weird name," Axel scoffs and Xion turns to stare at her.  
  
"You're named after a _car part_."  
  
Axel waves her chopsticks in the other girl's face, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, but that's not my _real_ name. I just liked it more than _Lea,"_ she says, crinkling her nose in disgust.  
  
"I think Lea's a pretty name," Xion shrugs, turning back to the television.  
  
Axel makes a noise of derision, poking the other girl in the thigh. "Yeah, well you don't think it's creepy to show up and ask a stranger if you can wash their hair, your opinion doesn't count."  
  
.  
  
The fifth time, she's going down on Roxas when Xion shows up and starts offering pointers. She has to bite down the urge to retort, because she's pretty sure that talking to an imaginary friend when she's going down on her girlfriend is poor form and also a sure fire way to get dumped.  
  
When Roxas falls asleep afterwards, Xion is still there, beaming at Axel.  
  
"Oh shut up," she mutters, rolling over and tossing a pillow at Xion.  
  
.  
  
"I wonder how many other people have haunted girlfriends," is all Roxas says when Axel finally tells her about Xion.  
  
Axel whines. "It isn't _me_ that's haunted, it's the apartment."  
  
"We should buy a ouija board, I want to talk to her," Roxas says, grinning.  
  
Xion makes an excited little noise and hurls herself at Axel, dragging her into a brief waltz around the living room that probably looks incredibly weird to Roxas. When she manages to pull free though, Roxas is just smiling at her softly, like it's not even a little bit weird to have a little ghost girl roommate who likes to turn up when you're naked.  
  
Axel sighs. This was probably a mistake.


End file.
